


Bloodlines Season 1 Part 1,Episodes 1-5

by Madiholmes



Category: Bloodlines - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Experimental work, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiholmes/pseuds/Madiholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm a masochist, I decided to make Bloodlines "real" as a working experiment. Can something so shitty as Bloodlines actually be done well? It's not a full on fanfic, but posting "synopses" of various (fake) episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They might change later if I need to retconn something. I'm asking for that particular aspect, because it's so experimental of a concept.

Season 1

Episode 1. (Pilot) 20th Century Masters presents: Best of Chicago Public Transit

Synopsis

Ennis, Violet, and David all return to David’s mansion to discuss matters. They discuss the monster community and protection afforded by the five families in the car to all monsters as long as they follow “The Rules” (few deaths each year, no public feeding (or at least don’t get caught), sustenance provided when required, protection from hunters/local population, keep the peace). They arrive at the mansion where Margo (David’s sister) confronts the three. David verbally defends himself and his new friends from her, stating that he had Sal’s blessing to be with Violet and that Ennis is under his personal protection. Ennis doesn’t mention the phone call from his father. Ennis is asked and agrees to work with David as a full partner, not as an enforcer. The three eat a lovely meal as their new relationships as equal partners begin.

Episode 2. Subsidies, Bribes, and Welfare: The Chicago Way

David gives a guided tour to Ennis around the city. Pointing out territory markers, the various crimes each family controls, families they help, businesses owned by local monsters. They come upon an old leather goods shop, where human thieves are trying to steal the money in the safe. Ennis pulls his own father’s gun while David calls the cops. Old Man Lupe goes full werewolf, scares off the kids, and grouses about how much money he has to pay for “protection for nothing.” David asks how much and is startled at the amount, but quickly hides his reaction. He later admits that he suspected the werewolves were taking more than the agreed amount, even from other werewolves, and this proved his case.

Episode 3. Night of the Hunter

Synopsis:

There are rumors floating around that monsters are being hunted. Several humans end up dead in the morgue as David and Ennis investigate. Several ghouls working as coroners meet them at the morgue. They explain that the wounds looked like the club massacre, but they’re not sure. The ghouls are sure it’s not a werewolf attack though. Ennis is grossed out as one eats a bit of spleen, and is then chastised by an embarrassed David for not allowing the ghoul to live and feed in a legitimate way. “This is the very essence of ‘we eat together or we eat alone,’” David explains.

Later, the two canvass various neighborhoods, asking around friends and family. Not finding any leads, they try to find any patterns to the attacks. Finally stumbling upon a potential hit, they enter an abandoned factory, and find what they think is the Hunter, but is actually a rogue Rugaru disguising himself as the Hunter in order to feed without detection. Ennis and David managed to kill it during a fight, and call the ghouls to remove the corpse. 

Episode 4: Calloway’s Cab

Synopsis 

Ennis gets into a cab in order to meet David for an important meeting but refuses to give details. 

The cabbie and Ennis get stuck in traffic, and get into a long discussion about infrastructure building and Chicago politics. Despite disagreeing vehemently, the two bond as Calloway manages to navigate through back streets and alleys. Ennis states he’s never seen a cabbie so brave to drive through some of those particular neighborhoods and the cabbie shrugs it off, saying he remembers when it was really bad during the height of the drug war, and that he has many regular customers now that he feels safe helping them out.

They finally make it to Violet’s home. Ennis slips the man a $50, and tells him to wait for his return. He makes it to the front door where werewolf lackies refuse to let him in. Ennis pulls his silver bullet gun, and demands to be let in.

Inside, David is cornered next to Violet as Julian is yelling to both of them about blood purity and threatening to kill them both for dishonoring the families. Ennis points the gun against Julian’s head and cocks it loudly. Julian stills, threatens to kill all three, and Ennis tells him it’d be hard to kill anything with a bullet rattling in your brain case.

Julian relents, disowns Violet, that he’ll still kill her when he has the chance, but allows the three of them to leave unharmed.

When they return to the taxi, Calloway is dead with his throat torn out. Ennis has to gently push him aside as he gets into the driver’s seat. David promises to pay the man’s family money as a “life insurance policy payout.” All three of them go home in silence.

Episode 5: Second City

Ennis and David are still shaken by previous events, but David wants to show Ennis what their community can accomplish. They go tour the grey market that mostly feeds the monsters in the city. It’s constantly moving, and is part grocery store/part flea market. David rattles off a list of rules that Ennis must follow, and tells him he must stash his gun in the glove compartment.  
Charms, magical spells, various types of “food” are being sold in kiosks and stalls. Ennis is still queasy about all of it, but David assures him that it’s all done properly and that it keeps the local population in check and peaceful by pointing out one large kiosk that gives away free food to the poor and infirm monsters.

Ennis is distracted by a small stall with various flowers and smells as David gets embroiled in an argument between two little old women fighting over a bucket of entrails. Ennis suddenly sees his girlfriend smiling before him. The business owner tells him that smells are free, but payment is required for anything more. Ennis, feeling floaty, agrees to pay to see his girlfriend again.   
The Djinn owner smiles, grabs his wrist, and suddenly Ennis is on a beach with Tamara, reliving his favorite memory over and over again. 

Minutes later, he gets ripped back to reality as David pulls the man’s hand away, snarling loudly. 

A crowd forms as the two start arguing over what happened. Ennis is still woozy, but able to explain what happened to the werewolf bruisers policing the area. They state that Ennis agreed voluntarily, further payment was still due, and snidely remarks that humans aren’t supposed to be there anyway.

David disagrees, but refuses to start a physical fight. Just as Ennis is about to be touched again by the Djinn, David inspects the stall and pulls out a pouch full of charms. Explaining that forced payment charms are illegal, he shows the werewolves the evidence, and the two bruisers destroy the kiosk, and pull the Djinn into a back alley doorway for “a trial.” David grimaces, but agrees to the terms of adjudication.

Later, he refuses to fully explain what a trial would mean, only saying that the man was clearly guilty and would get what was due to him.


	2. Bloodlines Season 1 Part 2, Episodes 6-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6: No Particular Place to Go
> 
> Episode 7: A Wolf in Winter
> 
> Episode 8: Mortal Beloved

Episode 6: No Particular Place to Go

Violet has moved in fully with David. The fur flies between her and Margo as Margo parrots Julian’s blood purity tirade. David refuses to listen, explains that Sal had given his blessing before he died, and that Ennis had heard it himself. The three turn to the man, and look pointedly. He recounts the death of their brother, and that he’d been sorry at the end. Margo relents, but makes a snide remark about humans and werewolves spoiling her home.

The three get Violet situated in her own room, finally explaining the blood purity aspects of the community. There were... urban legends in the past of monsters who had children together who were deformed and cast out by various groups.  
Ennis points out that they all work in criminal activities, and that monstrous monster babies seems ludicrous. Violet and David mostly shrug it off, but still look shaken about the conversation. David takes affront at the notion, and claims that the crime is simply them filling in social cracks and that they can control and mitigate the harm done. Ennis disagrees, and points out that murder/assassination is completely unable to be mitigated. 

David can’t answer that, but takes them all out for dinner as a distraction. They go to a nice BBQ joint where Violet orders half a pig, no sauce, while Ennis gets burnt ends, and David gets a salad. Again, David shrugs off the jokes, and finishes, and watches in rapt amazement as Violet goes to town on her pig. 

Just as they’re leaving with their doggie bags, Violet sees a couple kissing down the street in a corner. She takes off running towards them with the two in tow. Forces a man off another man, and finds the one against the wall, covered in blood, but alive. 

She smacks the one in her hands a little, declares him to be an idiot vampire just as Ennis and David catch up. Ennis catches the victim, says he needs to go to the hospital as David grabs hold of the vampire, and punches him in the solar plexus. A scuffle breaks out with the three of them all fighting against the desperate vampire, and ultimately kill him.  
The man ultimately dies from blood loss as they wait in the ER waiting room. Violet exposits on the social hierarchy of vampires- that they used to the fifth family, but were decimated in the last gang war, their family broken, and are now basically hired as servants and workers and treated as second class citizens. She also refuses to go any further in the cause of the previous war.

Flashback scene

1850- scene where the head of the five families signing a pact to provide protection to all monster races as long as they followed the rules. “We can eat together or we can eat alone.”

Modern day scene

David declares that the vampire had broken their rules, because “public feeding” isn’t allowed. Ennis is unhappy with this, and isn’t sure if he still wants to be with David and Violet anymore.

Episode 7: A Wolf in Winter

Ennis gets another phone call from his father, berating him for “hunting.” Ennis looks at the phone, and then hangs up halfway through his father’s tirade. Ennis goes back to David’s, and still doesn’t tell him about his father or the phone calls.

There are rumors that more hunters are preying in Joliet, and that they’re making their way into the city. Violet declares that the werewolves will kill them all unless other means are found.

Ennis wants to persuade them to leave town first, but is overruled by David and Violet. When they’re distracted, Ennis takes off to at least see if he can find them first before the werewolves do. Ending up in Peoria, he stumbles across a Djinn family that’s been feeding at a hospice care center. They tell him that the hunters have been spotted in the city, killed their cousin, and then left for Chicago that day in a Streamline RV with Jesus stickers all over it.  
Rushing back along the highway, Ennis spots the RV at a hotel and notices a werewolf getting ready for the kill. He quickly barges into their RV set up at a campground, explains his father is a hunter, and that the two of them are on a mission to clean out Chicago, but are in an internal mission- that they’re making their way up the hierarchy to kill the heads of the families, and take out the power structure that way. He name drops the Winchester Brothers, but they don’t know them.

The hunters, Cyril, Jackob, Anne-mary, Talbot, and Francis, refuse to believe him until the werewolf assassin breaks in and starts attacking the family. It’s instant chaos due to cramped quarters until Ennis manages to put a bullet in the werewolf’s head.

With that, the family start to trust him, invite him for dinner and vespers, and tell him that they’ll lay off Chicago for now, and that they will help if he calls.

Ennis goes back to David’s mansion with the werewolf’s body, explains what had happened, but omits that he killed the werewolf until pressed for it. David and Violet go cold, but Ennis explains that it was self-defense, and that the hunters will spread the word among other hunters to stay out of Chicago until further notice. David finally concedes and will tell everyone that the family killed the assassin themselves, but were last seen heading up to Canada- out of the families’ jurisdiction.

Ennis gets another phone call from his father, and decides to listen this time.

Episode 8: Mortal Beloved

Margo forbid Ennis entry to her property as he is publicly undermining her authority. David threatens to move out again to which Margo agrees snidely, telling him that he’d left once before and came back, and he is more than welcome to leave, this time completely cut off, “and your little dog too.” Violet whips back, “If you’re not careful, this little doggie’ll rip your throat out,” with David jumping in between the two to break up a cat fight.

Ennis refuses to be a pawn, and takes off himself with David loudly declaring that he still considers Ennis a friend and confidante. Margo decides to leave as well, and Ennis offers for her to stay in his house.   
Getting to his home, Violet looks questioningly around, but gratefully at the house as refuge, not saying it’s a total dump, but recognizing their socioeconomic differences. He puts her into a back bedroom, his sister’s old room. She looks around pictures as she hangs up her clothes, and she wonders what she’ll do from then on as community exile. 

Ennis gently asks if she has any skills, job, or education, and she says she was privately tutored and was primarily raised to be a highly ranked werewolf’s wife and den mother as she was not considered an alpha female. Ennis raises his eyes at that, and tries to reassure her that David won’t just abandon her. She replies that she’s hopeful as well, but refuses to explain why.

The conversation shifts to Sal, David’s dead brother, and the two grow wistful again. Ennis can’t talk about Tamara, no matter how hard the conversation turns.

Frustrated, Ennis leaves for a local bar, and orders a whiskey on rye. Not a drinking man, he gets hit hard by the drink and starts to mellow out. A man sidles up to him, starts to make small talk, and then suddenly changes to a woman. Ennis drunkingly points that out, but the woman named Sylvia flirtatiously reassures him that she’d always been a woman. Ennis isn’t sure of anything, but starts to flirt back, but only in regard to his dead girlfriend. Sylvia keeps at it, and offers to give Ennis a shoulder rub. Ennis half heartedly agrees, and goes back to a quiet booth with her.

It’s just starting to become more and more physical until Violet pulls Sylvia off Ennis violently and throws her against a wall. Sylvia threatens Violet that the woman has no right to attack her and that the community will go after her, but Violet maintains that Sylvia won’t be in a position to care if she doesn’t relinquish control of Ennis immediately. Sylvia agrees, Ennis’s head clears up, and the two of them leave immediately. As they’re leaving, Sylvia yells that Ennis can come back anytime for any reason.

Back at the house, Ennis and Violet are talking about her place in the community as an “exile and outlawed.” That she doesn’t have any rights afforded to citizens in the community, and that she can be preyed upon without impunity by others if she’s not careful. Ennis asks how this came about, and why her brother did that to her, but she refuses to answer, merely wanting to go to bed.

Ennis then goes back to David’s to confront his friend. Making a scene, David comes out, tells Ennis he only had to call, and the two wander off somewhere quiet. “Really quiet.” David nods, and get into Ennis’s car. Ennis drives them out of town silently, and they end up in some ramshackle library. Ennis asks if this is quiet enough, David says yes, and Ennis tells David that he’s sure Violet is pregnant, but doesn’t know for sure or why it’s made her “outlawed.” David is startled, then angry.


End file.
